


le ciel a perdu tous ses feux

by satanist_sappho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: "Les Uchiha ont toujours été intimement liés au feu. Il s’agit là d’une des nombreuses évidences inexplicables qui caractérisent les membres de ce clan – et dont ils tirent une immense fierté."
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 1





	le ciel a perdu tous ses feux

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l’autrice : Cette… chose ? a été écrite dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (« 60 minutes pour un thème »), sur FF.net ; pour le thème n°3 « Igné ». Disons que j’ai pris le thème dans son sens le plus large, ce qui m’a permis de divaguer de manière imprécise et inutile sur le rapport des Uchiha au feu. (Je garde quelques autres idées pour un autre OS…) En tout cas ce machin est, je pense, très libre d’interprétation (trop ?) (même si j’ai ma propre idée).  
> Disclaimers : L’œuvre originale appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto. Quant au titre, il s’agit d’un vers tiré du poème « Le Phénix » de Paul Eluard (un vers que d’ailleurs j’ai déjà utilisé dans mon lointain passé d’autrice de fanfiction… ~).

Les Uchiha ont toujours été intimement liés au feu. Il s’agit là d’une des nombreuses évidences inexplicables qui caractérisent les membres de ce clan – et dont ils tirent une immense fierté. Parmi tous les dons que leurs ancêtres ont reçus des dieux, la maîtrise de cet élément atteste de la mission qui leur incombe en ce monde.

Car quiconque sait cracher le feu comme le dragon doit s’élever jusqu’aux cieux.

Quiconque peut _créer_ le feu a le droit (le _devoir_ ) de détruire.

* * *

La première fois qu’il parvient à cracher une boule de feu (une _vraie_ boule de feu, pas les pitoyables flammèches au souvenir desquelles les pointes de ses oreilles rougissent honteusement), Sasuke croit vivre les derniers instants de sa courte existence.

Au début la chaleur est familière. A force d’entraînement il connaît par cœur cette tiédeur qui naît au creux de sa poitrine. Une fraction de secondes plus tard ses poumons flambent.

Il se sent _brûler_ de l’intérieur.

Impossible de respirer. Plus d’air.

Les flammes lui remontent au bord des lèvres, comme un haut-le-cœur. Les traits de sa figure se tordent sous la douleur. Le feu lui calcine les parois de la gorge. Il a l’impression d’étouffer et de vomir tout à la fois.

Et puis la boule de feu, immense, jaillit hors de sa bouche. La puissance est telle que le petit garçon est comme repoussé en arrière – il trébuche, tombe mollement sur ses fesses. De ses grands yeux embués il fixe le feu qui rougeoie au-dessus de la surface ondoyante du lac. Peut-être se serait-il réjoui s’il ne s’était pas mis à tousser et cracher tout en essayant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration.

Cela ne l’empêche toutefois pas de persister dans sa pratique, reproduisant inlassablement le même exercice jusqu’à ce que le firmament se drape de sinistres teintes violacées.

* * *

Seule sa mère est présente lorsque Sasuke revient à la maison. Il la trouve affairée à préparer le dîner. Elle découpe des légumes, qu’elle jette ensuite dans la casserole, en fredonnant un petit air rêveur. 

« C’est toi, Sasuke ? demande-t-elle sans se retourner, alors qu’il passe à côté de la porte ouverte de la cuisine. »

L’intéressé se raidit. Il espérait pouvoir filer jusqu’à sa chambre sans s’arrêter. (Une partie de lui, néanmoins, savait pertinemment qu’il lui serait impossible d’échapper à l’oreille maternelle, aiguisée au point de reconnaître et distinguer le pas de chacun des trois hommes de la maison.)

« Oui, c’est moi… coasse-t-il pitoyablement en réponse. »

Une quinte de toux sèche, rêche comme du papier de verre, ponctue ces trois petits mots qui lui raclent la gorge. Mikoto s’interrompt aussitôt dans ce qu’elle faisait pour venir auprès de lui, inquiétée par l’éraillement de sa voix. Elle secoue doucement la tête en reconnaissant les infimes blessures écarlates autour de sa bouche – « Oh, mon fils... », soupire-t-elle avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse. Elle le fait assoir à la table de la cuisine et plonge dans une casserole d’eau bouillante quelques branches de thym ; ensuite elle part et revient, ramenant un baume que le jeune brun reconnaît pour avoir déjà vu son père et son frère en appliquer sur leurs brûlures. Mikoto s’agenouille face à lui. Du bout de l’index elle frotte précautionneusement le pourtour, puis la pulpe de ses lèvres asséchées et craquelées. 

« Dis, Maman…

– Hm ?

– Tu maîtrises le _katon_ , toi ? »

Elle esquisse un sourire teinté d’espièglerie.

« Tout juste assez pour ne pas déshonorer le clan. »

* * *

« Shisui- _san_ … je peux te poser une question ? »

Ce dernier, étendu dans l’herbe, entrouvre paresseusement un œil. Non loin d’eux, Itachi s’est agenouillé au bord de la rivière Naka pour se rincer le visage et les mains, encrassés de poussière et de sueur. 

« J’ai l’impression que… continue Sasuke, scrutant son cousin d’un air incertain. … que tu n’utilises pas beaucoup les techniques _katon_ ?

– Ah, tu as remarqué ?

– Bien sûr ! »

Parfois, Itachi propose à Sasuke de l’accompagner et d’assister à ses entraînements avec Shisui. L’enfant saisit ces occasions pour observer rigoureusement chacun de leurs combats. Il admire et examine jusqu’au plus infime de leurs mouvements, il étudie la façon dont ils enchaînent les coups, les techniques…

Il s’assoit en tailleur, à côté de son cousin, qui en profite pour ébouriffer ses cheveux d’une main malicieuse et affectueuse. Sasuke le fusille silencieusement du regard. Il n’oserait jamais manquer de respect à un aîné – encore moins à un ainé aussi estimé que Shisui – mais l’allègre désinvolture de ce dernier l’horripile.

« C’est vrai que je n’aime pas beaucoup utiliser le feu… »

Le garçon penche la tête sur le côté, l’air perplexe. L’idée qu’un Uchiha puisse ne pas avoir d’affinité profonde avec le feu lui paraît tout à fait aberrante. (D’un autre côté, ça lui ressemble bien, à ce prodigieux _guignol_ , de dédaigner cette maîtrise qui fait l’orgueil du clan.)

« Très difficile à contrôler. Trop. Les dommages collatéraux sont inévitables. »

Itachi, qui les a rejoints depuis quelques instants, les écoute sans piper mot, avec un drôle de sourire aux lèvres – un maigre sourire qui souffle comme une bise glacée sur la peau d’albâtre de son cadet, lui arrachant un frisson.

« Et toi, Itachi- _kun_ , l’interpelle Shisui d’un ton badin, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? 

– J’en pense que, comme pour beaucoup de choses, la compréhension que nous avons de notre maîtrise du feu est incomplète et dévoyée. »

Les prunelles sombres de l’adolescent s’égarent vers la ligne d’horizon, éclaboussée de lueurs rosées.

Un corbeau croasse longuement ; après quoi il s’envole, en un battement d’ailes dédaigneux.

* * *

(Est-ce parce que tu n’aimais pas le feu, Shisui- _san_ , que tu t’es jeté à l’eau ?)

* * *

Sasuke est mortifié lorsque, au fur et à mesure des entraînements menés par Kakashi, il réalise que la maîtrise de la foudre lui est plus naturelle que celle du feu. (Il ne saura donc jamais être digne de l’ancestrale puissance des Uchiha ?) Il préfère la froideur fébrile du _raiton_ à la chaleur destructrice du _katon_ – là où les flammes carbonisent ses poumons et sa gorge, la foudre assaille ses muscles, ses nerfs, de picotements acérés qui exacerbent ses sens, survoltent le cours de ses réflexions.

(Mais il hait, il _hait_ les mille crépitements aigus du _chidori_ – ils ravivent en lui la mémoire des longs cris de _cette_ soirée, dont les échos sinistres lui emplissent l’esprit jusqu’à la folie.)

* * *

Il n’y a plus une once de chaleur en lui – l’âme, le cœur comme pétrifiés dans de la glace. L’ardeur de sa haine a maintenant la cruelle froideur d’un hiver sans fin. Il ne se sert que très rarement des techniques _katon_ – à chaque fois la brûlure du feu lui paraît profondément étrangère.

Et puis Itachi meurt sous ses yeux hagards, lui faisant ainsi don des flammes infernales. _Amaterasu_. On raconte que celles-ci brûlent plus fort que les Enfers eux-mêmes, mais quand Sasuke les invoque il se sent plonger dans les noirceurs gelées d’une démence sans fond. La puissance méphistophélique de ces feux lui fait _viscéralement_ ressentir l’ascendance divine de son clan. Son clan béni son clan meurtri son clan maudit son clan anéanti.

Ces flammes-là n’existent que pour détruire, perpétuellement affamées – n’existent que pour engloutir toute la lumière du monde, condamnant l’humanité à une vie de cendres et de fumée. Elles élèvent celui qui les soumet à sa volonté au rang de Dieu vengeur.

Elles lui confèrent le pouvoir de déverser les Enfers sur Terre.

C’est ce que Sasuke compte faire.

* * *

« Père dit que tu as maîtrisé la technique de la boule de feu suprême ? »

Assis à même le sol du couloir extérieur, à côté d’Itachi, Sasuke opine fièrement du chef. Les lèvres de son frère s’ourlent en un sourire infime. Mikoto s’agenouille derrière eux pour les servir tous deux. Elle verse d’abord le thé au plus âgé des deux, qui la remercie d’une brève inclinaison de la tête ; puis elle adoucit la tisane du cadet d’une généreuse cuillère de miel. Itachi hausse un sourcil vaguement amusé en reconnaissant les effluves citronnés du thym.

« Mal à la gorge ? »

Les joues de Sasuke s’empourprent vivement. Il fixe ses yeux sur la silhouette lugubre d’un corbeau perché sur une branche, non loin d’eux, ne s’en détournant que lorsque celui-ci semble tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il saisit sa tasse de ses deux petites mains, sirote une gorgée prudente. Un peu trop chaud.

Il réprime un tressaillement de surprise quand, du bout des doigts, Itachi touche les brûlures qui parsèment le contour de sa bouche. Ça fait une éternité, jurerait l’enfant, qu’il n’a pas senti la fraîcheur calleuse de ses mains contre sa peau. (Depuis que…) Sasuke lève timidement le regard vers son aîné.

« Dis, _nii-san_ … Est-ce que ça fait toujours aussi mal ? »

Il ne saurait dire s’il parle de la douleur aride et charbonneuse du _katon_ , ou de la disparition de Shisui- _san_. Son frère fronce les sourcils, de façon presqu’imperceptible – l’enfant se demande s’il perçoit l’ambigüité, l’incertaine dualité de sa question.

« La souffrance est là pour nous rappeler la puissance du pouvoir que nous utilisons. Pour nous rappeler l’importance de la vie. De la mort. Car le feu n’est pas un pouvoir de destruction, mais de _transformation_. 

– … Comme le phénix ?

– Par exemple. »

Tous deux laissent un silence songeur s’épaissir au-dessus de leurs têtes. A moitié englouti par l’horizon, le soleil embrase le firmament de ses chatoiements cuivrés.


End file.
